This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In this project the aim is to analyze the multiple quantum coherence pulsed dipolar ESR spectrum originating from three dipolar coupled spin-[unreadable]'s placed at the vertices of a triangle. While the pulse sequence was known from previous work of our group, the idea was to find out ways to separate out the spectra of different orders by using phase cycling or TPPI (time proportional phase incrementation) and to analyze them;especially plotting the higher order spectra in multiple dimensions to make the analysis of the spectrum more convenient and efficient. For all the calculations, we used the truncated secular Hamiltonian as we were working in the weak coupling limit.